


牡蛎

by 7CHI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CHI/pseuds/7CHI
Summary: warning：  泥
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	牡蛎

**Author's Note:**

> warning： 泥

坐啊。张若昀说话的时候旁边的空气膨胀起来挟住他脆弱的一片，下颌到胸膛的薄薄的皮肤。此刻，张若昀那张脸，从发顶到旋转吊灯一样划痕着具象的灯光的下巴，圆圆粉红色鼻头，整张脸被灯光割裂成一段起伏的山谷，从纬度七十五到九十七，一种从冷漠到柔情的成熟感……从张若昀坐下来开始就变得不一样，变得十分形象地压迫他，乌青的压迫，比学校里面的高等数学和力学综合还要压迫百倍千倍万倍。白色的奇异的褶皱在有限的空间里变得叵测怆然，弯折起来像一个颇有难度的流畅瑜伽动作，纸板一片的腰微微皱着，皱起来皱起来皱到气氛又变得难以推敲——眼睛锋利好像接触了灯光之后就像在与睫毛接吻。不是，你这是什么意思啊？

刘昊然把头垂着，很服从很顺畅的属于青少年迭起的歉意，生活里面无数个切面对他无形的挤压让他很痛苦，又摆出一副乖巧的小狗一样逆来顺受的姿态，实质上攻击性无可比拟，叼着一只塑料磨牙棒吱吱地叫嚣。对不起，若昀，怎么说呢？我——我说不出来。他只听到房间外面一串音乐的流动。

刘昊然刚刚搬进来的时候，张若昀一看到他就开口，来小年轻啦。一小杯咖啡变成他地下全部土地，他度过的十八年生死未卜。我说不出来。刘昊然的脸透过纸白的短袖在他面前的迫击下露出一种很奇怪的高低起伏。他所做的就只是在一个不知真假的商讨中贡献出他的初夜，这是他畸形的欢愉，在他十八岁未成年的人生里陡然生出亮色。那天晚上分手不到四个小时的张若昀和他发生了他人生中第一场性爱启蒙。这是他的错吗？和另一个人迈入这间不足八十平米的房子里，和他亦庄亦谐伪装的欲望。刘昊然今年十八岁，他那一张协调的脸，单眼皮，圆鼻头，带着艳阳天一层团簇的暖气步入这个冬天。

坐下，坐啊。你跟我客气啥啊。

刘昊然过来的时候便是功课，功课，功课。老家离这里十万八千里，一线城市总是说着红扑扑的首选教育环境，一线城市里一座八十平的房间在他家可以买一幢洋房……诸如此类的语境。机场都变得和宽广省份的中心机场如此不一样，宽敞，纯白的，是他素未谋面的未来之大厦啊！——说完一双很脱色的匡威鞋带很没有防备地掉了一路，他手里的速溶咖啡对味觉的影响力依旧苍白。手机导航，蓝色向标，朝着手里一张无力的黄皱纸片里的坐标曲折地前去。到了八九点钟，到了一个埋得很深很深的小区，门卫的声音鼓起来又塌下去，

喂，干什么的？

找四栋七杠二。

过来，登个记。打个电话。

刘昊然从来不知道一个小区可以如此严肃，条条框框方方正正简直压迫他，他高中本来可以带着自己小小的坏心，拿走门卫木桌上闪闪的钥匙打开寝室大门，但是这儿完全不一样。一段很奇怪很曲折的彩铃流进他耳朵，他飘渺的思绪才重回正轨：一串鼻音浓重的陌生感，一串如同溪流之倾倒的嗓音振动，就像哝哝地娇嗔具象成一张柔软的脸……一只柔软的牡蛎，压迫他，扭转他，一切又都无言了。好像远远的暖暖的脸皮又对着他面上呼吸，短暂的呼吸。七层楼上面的人说：你好你好，你是？

若昀哥？我是刘昊然。高中那个。

诶诶，好，等等我啊。

等等等，等到刘昊然的爱变质，等到他们互相挤压的方向完全对调。张若昀某个晚上淋透的头发和白色加大号的运动短袖融在一起，一张白白的毛巾无力困倦地搭在他肩膀。刘昊然正在蒙着眼罩补觉，他甚至闻到一种高热的沐浴露的味道……嗅觉分崩离析。这是一场性爱启蒙的开端。接着是张若昀顺理成章地靠过来，身上一种粘稠的软糯团团围住他，那是比妈妈羊水温暖的姿势和包裹。诶诶，干嘛，你还要你哥来喊你啊？

张若昀嘴唇柔软就像两只牡蛎，柔柔暖暖，涎水从严丝密合的罅隙里溢出来，满满的。此时他的嘴唇贴着那两只牡蛎，这并不是指他纯粹的坏心和胜利。张若昀往前抻了抻脖子，脸上水痕七零八落，软软糯糯的舌头探出来，就像幼犬……叮咛着濡湿他脆弱的脖颈，好软好软，好难过。若昀哥，我想亲你。刘昊然的声音全部都闷在张若昀的口腔里，进入他的食道，进入他心脏。昊然是小狗吗。

往下走的时候发颤的身体弧度，张若昀在撒谎啦。张若昀总是带着一种躁郁的性欲，诱惑他十八岁的身体，多好啊，他的深度深深埋在他哥哥的身体里面化成羊水一样温暖的体液，你知道我看出你在勾引我了吗？张若昀一张白纸一样的身体剧烈地颤抖，等刘昊然一根两根手指慢慢地侵犯他，停在那儿，挤压他，垂怜他，看到他的眼角变得殷红。不对，不对，是他自己的诱惑，不该是刘昊然的错啊？——张若昀爱这个不大不小的男孩。刚刚好的指甲也会刮到泥泞的内壁，又无计可施地哭起来。你疯了吗？——他整个身体随着这些动作形成连贯的蜷缩，身体又分泌体液，带一种草莓碎颜色的穴口无力地翕动着，好像又在哭，他好痛苦，他好快乐。那一连串带着奇异触觉的搅动带着一种很礼貌的问候。张若昀并不是第一次做爱，但是第一次和名叫刘昊然的男孩做爱，他崩溃了。

刘昊然咬住他一片绯红的耳际，柔软的呼吸绕住他，空气也变成草莓甜品的味道，伏下来的时候牵动他下体的阴茎，顶开两片牡蛎一样濡湿的肉穴，紧紧地压迫他，刘昊然觉得这才是所谓成年的真正意义，那些初中高中不敢逾越的沟壑由他的远房亲戚来填补，他把所有不敢对初中谈恋爱的小女孩做的事全部继承到张若昀身上。张若昀的眉毛又变得一高一低了，这是他躁郁的迭起。在他挤进来的那一刻张若昀的人生就此折断了，如此悲冽如此淫秽的痛苦，撕裂他柔软的一份躯体，从头顶到脚踝全是他背德的烙印，下体撕裂的痛楚，带着一份小小的十八岁稚气用尽全力的冲撞。撞他，撞他啊？——张若昀哭了。你轻点，我不要了，不听话。一张风情万种的脸纯得不能再纯了，睫毛上挂的都是最纯粹的体液，他眼睛里析出的泪水都淫荡。穴肉依旧淅淅沥沥地浇筑他的阴茎，如此谄媚地贴合他，与它的主人多不一样啊！张若昀眼角柔柔媚媚蒸腾起来的朱红都宣告他刘昊然的成功了，翻面，看不清他的脸，张若昀在发抖。

他纤细一支腰杆又陷进刘昊然蓝绿色绵延的床单里面，穴道里面漫溢出的情液把张若昀他自己烫住了，他微弱地发抖起来，又像小狗一样啜泣。刘昊然尖尖一颗虎牙抵住他耳朵旁边两颗异常媚俗的痣，张若昀哭起来，哭得床单洇湿了一大片，就像他身体里一场破碎的海啸，他们之间的海岸九年。刘昊然依偎着他十八岁的血气方刚往里面撞，找不到路径地横冲直撞，此刻是张若昀哥哥在教他了，不再教他单词怎么拼写数学公式怎么推算，而是如何在被强制性爱之下发出一声及其引人又婉转的呢喃，我不要了，我不要你，你走开。

我走不开啊小张哥。刘昊然从下至上捧住张若昀饱胀得像一团棉花一样柔软的胸乳抚摸起来，想起来他哥的胸脯就像他本人一样温和活泼。那圈小小的乳肉无力的耸动起来，颤颤巍巍，就像小狗在抽泣一样软软的鼻头，纸白色无力的气球冰淇淋。刘昊然说，哥，可以射这里吗。张若昀好无力地翻过来，刘昊然，你想怎样就怎样吧。

刘昊然最后射在他哥母羊一样的胸脯里，哺育我，哥，最后他说。

此刻张若昀依旧坐在他面前，刘昊然独自小声说话，迷迷糊糊含混不清。张若昀说，好了，昊然，没事了。手轻轻叩桌面，咔，咔，咔。我去热牛奶，你冷吗？冷就把我衣服盖上。刘昊然说好。张若昀手指冷得像他同学抽的哪一种爆珠的薄荷烟，凉凉的，有一种奇特的烟火气息。你拿好啊小张，是你热牛奶还是牛奶热你啊？张若昀把手机放在大理石制的餐桌上突然就笑了，连带着鼻尖小小一颗黑痣轻柔地颤，手骨发抖震颤欲飞，融进墙纸的白，眼睛往下面垂着猛然在眼尾上扬，好纯好欲的一张脸。

热你啊昊然。

又来了，这种感觉，一个成熟男性对他致命的吸引力。我爱上了我住在大城市的亲表哥。张若昀为他敞开了。他红红的嘴唇又轻轻降落在他嘴唇上，薄薄地贴着丰厚的，一层层绽开一个叵测的笑，好锋利又好三俗。探进他粉红色湿软的舌尖，糯米一样白的门牙抵住他的牙齿，刘昊然的虎牙咬到他酥酥麻麻的粉舌，怯懦地惊呼了一声。你咬你哥啊？津液流到他浅浅的一层暖红色锁骨，勾起他旖旎的青春莽撞，刘昊然，来啊，你不是喜欢当大人吗？

你生气了？刘昊然把张若昀的短袖掀起来，好像回家的路一样寻觅着路径，接着一道道桃汁果酱一样的痕迹，他哥的皮肤白，好容易留下痕迹，多适合做爱啊。没有。张若昀狡辩。刘昊然短裤下的膝盖抵住张若昀脆弱的下体，带了好重好重奶油味道，像甜品店小孩嘴角溢出软白泡沫，软软的全部陷进去。温温热热不断流出让他好舒服的温度，一滩无人管辖的野生溪流从张若昀濡湿的穴里面涌出来，汩汩汩汩流，他的快乐被无限放大了。哥，你这样热牛奶吗？

张若昀有气无力，手抬起来蹂躏他小狗一样蓬蓬的毛发，每个手指骨节都泛滥着他眼皮上的粉红。瞎开黄腔。刘昊然去拱他胸口，我可以吗？张若昀垂下眼皮被当做默许。刘昊然幼犬一样柔软的舌头濡湿他的胸口，亮晶晶滑腻腻，软软的一层很附和地鼓起来软成草莓布丁。不要咬！你是狗啊？嗯……？张若昀捏住刘昊然单薄的后颈扬起头露出他鼓动起伏的喉结，一上一下滑动好像某种蜗居小动物，很糜烂的一种颜色，热到叵测，热到呼吸都被制止。诶，你要磨死你哥啊。

张若昀坐起来，腰陷下去一节又鼓起来，你行不行啊刘昊然？他自己拨开他他潮湿温暖的肉嘴无比淫秽地鼓动起来，找他的性器。刘昊然也挺腰往里面挤，着急得流汗，流到枕头上湿了好大一片，身下是张若昀半干的体液，他感觉到一股无比炙热的爱液潮吹到他的阴茎上，包裹住他，无比温暖的。张若昀鼻尖上的痣好像摇摇欲坠要透过他单薄一对锁骨掉进他心脏的血肉里永无休止地擂鼓，此刻张若昀的重量施压在他身上，他的小张降落进了他十八岁的怀抱里，刘昊然此刻希望他可以用他十八岁的身体永远温暖他凉透的指尖。好深啊，顶到张若昀都从未试探到的地方，开始剧烈地颤抖，一股一股柔软的液体顺着缝隙挤压出来变成粉白色的泡沫，我能感受到你，刘昊然。

刘昊然此刻起身举起他依旧不算温热的指尖去按压他小腹的形状，一段突兀的起伏，带着张若昀在他的卡通图案床单上落泪了。往前伏的一瞬间牵动体外牵连的肉体，勾起一片软糯糯的叮咛。张若昀的眼泪啪嗒嗒落下来，落在他锁骨汇成一道咸湿的河流，映衬着艳丽的粉色，发尾一飘一飘又粘在淅淅沥沥的脸颊上面，停住之后变得更加生动活泼，肉穴无比契合地贴上来把他往里面邀，更深，更深，张若昀的指甲嵌进他肩颈上的肌肉，刮花刘昊然牛奶一样纯洁的后背，连着他震颤的胸乳一起兴奋地发抖。不要，不要，不要。刘昊然低下来用他特有的狡黠衔住他一片柔软的耳垂，哥有没有子宫啊。可不可以当妈妈？

去……死。张若昀听到诸如此类的荤话很困倦地高潮了，涌出一片一片海浪似的欢欣的热液。刘昊然从他身体里面退出来，在这具躯体里彻底失去了掌控权，但是滚烫年轻的精液留在张若昀的体内，在他的体内昏睡甚至孕育。孕育刘昊然的疼痛，孕育他生长时骨骼的延伸，抽条拔高，声音低沉，他十八年来多么纯粹纯白的青春！全都在此刻仿佛无病呻吟了，他的远方表哥就是他延展的路。

刘昊然轻轻捧起来那双苍白如玉器雕琢似的手，不大不小和他差不多，他把他十八岁的半软阴茎再次摩擦他如肉垫般粉软的手心，他甚至不问张若昀可以吗。那双手无意识地爱抚他的阴茎，就像张若昀在冬天的时候往他空荡的手臂里硬生生挤进一个暖手袋，那种动作就像今天他的阴茎在他的肉穴里汲取呼吸，想到这里刘昊然突然笑了，张若昀粉红色充血的指节磕住他一截一截，一段一段，面面俱到。这是他性器上的血管和张若昀手背上的血管亲昵的碰撞。刘昊然插进他虎口那一层粉白的软肉，用力地抽插起来，皮肤被磨到充血时一种病态的红，手上牵连一层淫荡的折痕，带着他微腥的体液。若昀，张若昀，我爱你，我爱你。刘昊然哭倒在张若昀颈窝，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，若昀哥，张若昀，我错了，你不赶我走好不好？我从来没这样爱过一个人了。张若昀牡蛎一样柔软的嘴唇缓缓地包裹住他的耳廓，傻子，爱你，小男孩。

到第二天，张若昀没走，刘昊然也没走，刘昊然捂着张若昀一双通红的手，眼皮开开合合地醒了，凑近了说，若昀，暖了。

我们是不是在一起了？

梦吧你。


End file.
